


Donuts make everything better

by hopelessly_me



Series: Spoopy season 2020 [3]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Best friend date night cancelled., Bucky saved the day, Clint was having a bad day, Donuts make everything better, I just like making these two kiss, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sassy Boys, Scary Movies, apple cider and donuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessly_me/pseuds/hopelessly_me
Summary: Clint was having a rotten day- nightmares, sprained ankles, a broken furnace, and Natasha having to cancel last minute for their best friend date night. Just when he resigned himself to sitting in the dark, Bucky comes to save the day.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Spoopy season 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959886
Comments: 31
Kudos: 79





	Donuts make everything better

It was just a bad day the whole way around. It had started with waking up for what felt like the fifth time that night, nightmares rattling him more and more until Clint took the hint and just stayed awake. When he had frantically woke up for the third time he had stumbled out of bed, the blanket snaked around him so tightly that he fell, and not without crash landing and hurting the hell out of his foot. He was pretty sure it was sprained, it definitely wasn’t broke, but it hurt. Natasha had texted him saying she was going out for the next few days for a mission, therefore cancelling their best friend date night right when Clint was sure he needed it most. The cherry on top of his hate cake? The furnace in his apartment had been acting up lately and tonight it decided to take a dive it seemed because he was currently freezing but didn’t dare move.

If Clint didn’t know any better, he would have thought today was Friday the thirteenth AND a full moon. In fact, he wouldn’t be surprised if the bad guy of the week broke down his door right now just to kick his ass into next week, or kidnap him, or who knows what. In fact, they wouldn’t even have to kick down his door- all they would have had to do was open it politely because he left it unlocked.

For once, Clint wished he could have a month go by where there wasn’t some kind of disaster happening in his life. This year had been a doozy of a year, but Clint was beginning to think that was just the story of his life. So Clint resigned himself to grabbing the closest blankets, pulling them around him, and sitting in the dark. That had to be better than whatever natural disaster would happen to him next. He was guessing lighting himself on fire was- that hadn’t happened yet today.

There was a light knock on his door, which opened his front door which _huh, I thought I at least latched it close_. Clint looked over, surprised to see Bucky standing there, looking surprised that the door just opened at his knock. Clint even saw his eyes flicker to the door, making sure nothing was broken before he looked back at Clint.

“You’re a disaster,” he commented with a sigh, walking in and using his foot to close, _and latch_ , the door.

“Hey, if it was someone I didn’t want in here, I could have thrown something at them with deadly force,” Clint said.

“Like what?” Bucky asked, setting a bag down and picking up a tinker toy. “... so scary, Barton.” He gave a roguish smile that swallowed up all the comments Clint was going to make because it wasn’t often enough that Bucky smiled like that.

“I thought you were in Siberia for a week?” Clint said.

“I thought your apartment had heat,” Bucky shot back, sickening sweet.

“Yeah… heater might have blown. I can’t do anything without screwing up today so I just let it go,” Clint admitted.

Bucky laughed and sat down. “Well, that’s one way to handle it. Couldn’t just call Tony for help, or a handyman. Nah.”

“Nah. I’ll do it when I have sleep in me,” Clint answered. Bucky looked up from the bag, inspecting Clint for some sign of distress. “Nightmares,” he said with a shrug and Bucky’s smile turned more sympathetic. “What are you doing here?”

“Lasted four days in Siberia before I said fuck it and told Fury I’m not freezing my ass off, I already did that with an arm,” Bucky answered. Clint snorted and pushed the blanket down enough to grab the box Bucky was handing over. “He wasn’t happy but what can I say? I use my therapist’s words against him and he can’t argue without saying my therapist is full of shit. He did say that you have been a horrible influence in my life and I should consider finding better people to hang out with.”

Clint faked offense. “I think he meant wonderful.”

“I think you’re wonderful.” Clint couldn’t help it- his face heated up and his nose scrunched, and based on the laughter from Bucky, he was pretty sure he was burning red. “Fuck, I missed you.” Bucky tossed his plasticware before he grabbed his own food.

“Yeah, yeah, I missed you too, asshole,” Clint grumbled, turning so that his toes could be tucked under Bucky’s thigh. It was a risk Clint was willing to take- if Bucky wasn’t a fan, he’d know soon enough. Bucky, however, didn’t even make a comment. “Did Natasha text you?”

“I wouldn’t have crashed best friend date night,” Bucky answered, twirling some noodles onto his fork. “Yeah, she texted me. Said you were likely pouting about it.”

“She’s kind of a jerk,” Clint pointed out, stabbing a piece of chicken and sniffing it before he took a bite. “Oh good- not poisoned.”

Bucky choked on the noodles he had put in his mouth. “Why the hell do you think I’d poison you?”

“I’m best friends with Natasha and my ex-wife is Bobbi,” Clint explained. “I’m kinda used to people bringing me slightly poisoned food.” Clint waggled his eyebrows at Bucky’s stunned face and shoved another piece of sweet and sour chicken into his mouth.

“You are officially even more of a disaster than I originally thought,” Bucky commented. “What was the best friend date night supposed to be tonight?”

Clint might have accidentally told Bucky about themed date nights with Natasha exactly one time. He was very drunk and Bucky was very attentive- sue him. The fact that Bucky remembered and asked every month though? That was something Clint wasn’t sure he could handle. Bucky was very much into attention to details and that was a detail Clint didn’t even think was significant.

“It’s October so… apple cider, donuts, popcorn with M&Ms in them, and scary movies,” Clint answered. “Had everything delivered yesterday. It’s in the kitchen.”

Bucky leveled a look at Clint that screamed _are you fucking stupid or something_. “You are telling me… I could be eating donuts… drinking this cider thing everyone is raving about… and I am eating shitty chinese food?”

Clint held his hands up, fork in one hand. “Hey, you just now asked.”

Bucky tossed his box down and got up. “Want anything while I’m up? A beer, maybe? For me to fix the heater?” he jested.

“I will do it,” Clint groaned and whined. “Tomorrow.”

“You are going to freeze to death,” Bucky said, his voice distant. Clint forgot how fast Bucky could move when he wanted to. There was a lot of rummaging. “Find a movie!” he shouted from the other room.

“Yeah, yeah.” Clint couldn’t help the spreading grin.

Whatever Bucky and Clint had going, Clint liked it. He liked the easy, playful banter. It sure as hell beat when Clint first properly met Bucky and they both ended up in the principal’s office (which was just Steve’s living room). Steve had lectured them for damn close to an hour about how stabbing each other wasn’t how you made friends. Bucky got this odd look on his face, a smile almost too sweet and asked _but punching each other and ending up with split lips and black eyes is how you make friends?_ Clint hadn’t laughed so hard in his life when Steve started sputtering, popping one of his stitches, which then had Bucky laughing so hard he was doubled over. Now they were this- friends, good friends, probably closer to becoming best friends because Bucky was one of five people who knew about his Bed-Stuy apartment, along with his house out in Iowa. _Huh- wonder when that happened_.

And maybe Clint had the smallest of crushes on Bucky. Just a little flare up every so often. Like when Bucky shot off a sassy comment to someone, or would send memes to Clint. Or days like today where Bucky was in a better than normal mood, was more touchy than normal, craving some kind of physical connection that half the time Clint was craving too. There was also the quiet Bucky times, when Clint was at the Tower and didn’t particularly want to talk so they would just sit up in the rafters or on the roof, anywhere up high because it made everything else seem so small.

Okay, maybe it was a bigger crush than what Clint was ready to admit to. Admitting to it meant doing something about it, and that was too big of a risk. Bucky and Clint’s relationship already was good, better than Clint expected, and he wasn’t quite ready to lose it by dropping a bombshell on Bucky yet. Especially not when the guy came home from Siberia and his first action was to come hang out with Clint because Natasha couldn’t be there. No- Clint was going to savor this for as long as he could before he would pull a classic Barton move and ruin it all somehow.

Bucky collapsed back down on Clint’s sofa, the old, beat up orange monstrosity groaning under the sudden shift in weight. Bucky looked down at the sofa with a curious expression before looking up at Clint. “One of these days I am going to purposely break this thing so you are forced to buy a new one.”

“You are a neanderthal who has no concept of comfort,” Clint said sweetly. Bucky tossed a bag of M&Ms at Clint, letting him open it as Bucky set everything else down. Clint snatched the bag of popcorn, bouncing it between his hands before he dumped in most of the chocolate candies. He shook the bag vigorously. “Have you seen The Poltergeist yet?” Clint asked.

“I’m not supposed to watch scary movies in case they trigger something,” Bucky answered.

“Oooooh, scary movie virgin. Maybe tonight _is_ my lucky night!” Clint declared excitedly. “So, just remember, this movie is almost as old as you are so… wait, maybe you were in this!”

Bucky snorted and flipped him off before he went to pour their drinks. “Shut the fuck up and hit play, Barton.”

Within ten minutes the movie was playing, the lights were turned off because “we need to set the tone”, and Bucky and Clint were sharing a bag of popcorn M&Ms. For the first time all day Clint felt a wave of happiness wash over him, like maybe the day had a chance to finish on a positive note after all. Bucky was transfixed on the movie, missing his mouth a few times and shoving Clint every time Clint dared to snort.

Nearly a half hour through the movie a thunderstorm started rolling in from outside. Before Clint could move, Bucky was on his feet, crossing the room to close the blinds and the black out curtains. That was another thing Clint had told Bucky, that time after a mission and clean up was in progress- Clint wasn’t the hugest fan of thunderstorms when he was in certain moods. Sometimes that vivid blue would leave him a bit shaken; it wasn’t all the time anymore, not like it was years ago, but it was still there, waiting.

“Nah, leave them open, sets the mood,” Clint said.

Bucky looked back, hands on the curtains. “You sure?” Clint shrugged and smiled, not so much as flinching at the low rumble of thunder that came soon after. “Alright then.” Bucky wandered back and sat down, this time the couch already used to his antics it seemed.

“Thank you though,” Clint mumbled, turning the television back on just as he said it. He hadn't meant for Bucky to hear it, not really, but he felt like he needed to say it.

“Anytime.”

The Poltergeist was such a success for them that Bucky asked for another movie. It was surprisingly late already, normally not a time Bucky would stick around til on most days. But Clint obliged, going with a newer movie he hadn’t seen yet. Insidious. It started okay, kind of boring and then-

“Christ,” Bucky shouted, jumping at the same time as Clint. “What the _fuck_?”

“Oh God- I live for this,” Clint said with a moan, grabbing another donut.

“There are things wrong with you. Who hurt you?” Bucky asked. 

“How long you got?” Clint asked.

The movie was designed to make people jump, and they both did. Clint lost it when Bucky startled, popcorn and candy going everywhere. It probably would have been funnier except another jump scare happened, Clint’s shout too high pitched, which left Bucky laughing. Clint threw a popcorn kernel into Bucky’s mouth, which then became a tussle for the bag.

“Give it here!” Bucky shouted.

“Fuck off!” Clint shouted back, laughing, trying to push Bucky’s face away with his hand.

In a split second decision, Bucky grabbed a donut from the table in front of them and knocked Clint’s arms away, trying to shove it in his mouth. “Eat it!”

“No!” Clint laughed and Bucky lunged.

The couch made a loud cracking sound, startling Clint; it startled him even more when he sank instantly to a weird angle, Bucky ending up on top of him. Clint looked up at Bucky, who seemed equally as stunned. And then it tumbled out of his mouth.

“Normally people break the bed, not the couch.” Clint’s eyes widened when the words came out and if it wasn’t for the fact that he was pinned by Bucky he probably would have slapped a hand over his mouth.

Bucky stared at Clint in shock before an explosion of air left his mouth and he laughed. His head leaned down, pressing against Clint’s. Clint never realized how warm Bucky was before, not that they had ever gotten this close exactly. He hadn’t noticed the small scar to the side of his right eye, just barely visible past his laugh lines.

Bucky settled and took a deep breath. He looked into Clint’s eyes, his expression softening. For a moment, Clint thought this was it. Bucky glanced down at his lips and back up, his head tilting slightly off to the side. Clint leaned up, angled his head and opened his mouth just in time for a donut to be smashed into his mouth, startling him even more.

“Hey,” Clint exclaimed, still half choking on the donut as he spat it out. “That wasn’t-”

Clint’s eyes closed the moment Bucky kissed him, Bucky’s hands cupping his face. It was soft and slow, drawn out for longer than Clint had expected. Clint wedged one of his hands free and placed it against Bucky’s chest before he drew it up to his neck.

Bucky got this smirk on his lips before he got up, pulling Clint with him as he went. Clint nearly stumbled when he got to his feet and he was _not_ going to stumble into Bucky. He couldn’t, he wouldn’t, he would rather die first.

“Guess I’ll be getting that new couch in here sooner rather than later,” Bucky commented. Clint blinked a few times and looked back, the one side of the couch sagging pathetically. “It’s getting kind of late. I better go.”

Clint nodded for a moment before he noticed movement and he snapped out of his mind. “Hey! Hey! You can’t just kiss and run!” Bucky’s hand was already on the handle and he turned around, raising an eyebrow. “You could… stay?” Clint offered. “I’ve got a television upstairs. We could watch Dog Cops Halloween specials or something. Hocus Pocus?”

Bucky smiled, his teeth grazing over his lips and he shook his head exactly twice. “I’m not falling for that. I don’t have sex on the-”

“No!” Clint blurted out, startling Bucky. “No, not that. I just-” Clint shrugged. “It’s late. Scary movies. I’ve already been having nightmares and I just thought that maybe-”

“Okay.”

Clint looked back up at Bucky. “Okay?”

“Your bed… is it as bad as your couch?” Bucky asked.

Clint felt himself smiling against his will. “Why don’t you come up and try it out for yourself? Although… I mean… please don’t break it? I can’t be without a bed and a couch. Sleeping on the floor is reserved for kidnappings and being on the run.”

Bucky grabbed a bottle of water he had on the coffee table. “I’m glad you do have some sort of standards.”

“I dunno, Buck,” Clint said, walking for the stairs. “I think my standards are pretty high. Hey, how do you feel about cuddling?”

“I’m not going to turn it down,” Bucky replied. “Might save you from freezing to death. You really need to fix that heater tomorrow.”

“Yeah. I guess I do.” At least, he thought, for tonight he had someone around to help keep him warm.


End file.
